Unnoticed Love
by ChastityClaireBabcock
Summary: Niles' POV. What happening to Niles when he first sees C.C.? This story will be from when they first met and what I think happened, how Niles fell in love with her. And later started to insult her. Hope you like this story. (Know, bad summary) Rated T for mature language and violence in minor situations.
1. Prologue: The Beauty

A/N. IMPORTANT. This is my new story. I'm quite happy about this chapter, worked on it a long time. So the chapters of this story will be longer then my previous one. So it will take longer than usual before the next chapter comes up. Just so you know about the longer wait.

Now, hope you like my new story. 3

Unnoticed Love

Chapter 1

Prologue: The Beauty

1979

Niles Brightmore is 35 years old and had just moved from his home country England to, the city that never sleeps, New York. He and his childhood friend Maxwell Sheffield moved there because of Maxwell's producer career. In England Maxwell wasn't been so successful but he have had a hit here and there. So he decided to move to New York to try produce his shows on Broadway. Niles was forced to come with him as his butler.

The reason was that Maxwell's father promised to pay for Niles education if he later in life took after his father's job. Being a butler and serve the Sheffield's. So when Maxwell and his pregnant wife Sara move to America he came along. He was actually thrilled to move, not being stuck in England forever, meet new people and just adapt to a new lifestyle.

Niles, Maxwell and Sara was now standing in the den of the new house, more like a mansion, and admiring the big empty room.

They walked around the big house, locating the rooms and deciding which room would be for what. Niles got the small room on the second floor next to what would be the child's nursery.

A week later the family was settled in. The furniture was in place and the house began to look like a home. Niles was standing in the kitchen when the doorbell rang. He took of the marine blue apron and walked to open the door.

When he came to the door Sara was already there. She opened the door carefully and then, when she saw who it was, wrapped her arms around the person.

"Chas!" She said loud and surprised while hugging the person, whom seems to be a woman whose nickname was Chas. When Sara let go of her friend she saw Niles standing there. She dragged Chastity down to Niles.

"Niles this is Chastity. Chastity, Niles." They shook hands. Niles thought she was beautiful. She had long brown hair, big square glasses and behind the glasses were two of the most beautiful, sea blue eyes he had ever seen. They were so full of life. She wore a light blue blouse tucked into her black dress pants and a pair of black high heels. In the heels she was a few inches taller than him.

"Niles, me and Chastity went to high school together while I lived here in New York. And now she has a job interview with Maxwell so we got to go." Sara and Chastity walked towards the office and Niles looked after them, not taking his eyes of the beautiful creature. When they disappeared behind closed doors Niles came back from his thought and walked back into the kitchen.

A half-hour later Maxwell joined Niles in the kitchen.

"Niles, we'll have a guest joining us for dinner just so you know." He said.

"May I ask who is joining us?" Niles asked polite.

"My new employee and secretary, Chastity Babcock."

_Chastity Babcock, okay._ He made a mental note to remember her name.Maxwell took of the swinging door before exiting the turned to Niles and said;

"Oh and bring some tea to the office would you." And then went out.

Niles prepared the tea and walked carefully with the silver tray to the office.

"Here is your tea, sir." He said announcing his arrival.

"Thank you Niles, can you pour me and Miss Babcock a cup?" He said looking down at Chastity's resume.

Then when he prepared the cups with the brown liquid he remember that he hasn't heard her voice before and decided to greet her properly.

While handing her the cup of tea, he said;

"Hi, we didn't get to greet properly." He took out his and to let her shake it. "I'm Niles Brightmore, nice to meet you."

She looked up at him with her blue eyes. "Hi, I'm Chastity Babcock, nice to meet you too." She took his hand and shook it. Niles walked to the desk again to make Maxwell a cup and the only thing he could think about was her voice, her touch she was so soft and her voice was so soothing.

Niles came back from his thought when he heard Maxwell call his name and felt a hot liquid running down his hand. He noticed that it was tea, he'd overfilled Maxwell's cup.

"Oh, I'm sorry, sir." Niles said drying of the desk and his hand from the spilled tea. He heard a small giggle from behind and saw Chastity holding her hand over her mouth and moving her shoulders up and down.

"It's quite alright." Maxwell said and took the cup from Niles, not wanting another accident.

Niles started to walk towards the exit, holding a secret gaze on the brunette sitting in the green loveseat. Out of the office he walked back to the kitchen to make the finale touches on the food. He couldn't concentrate the only thing occupying his mind was the cute brunette. First of all he loved her name. And her voice, her long brown hair, her sea blue eyes, everything. But what he didn't want to admit to himself was that he was falling for her.

Some weeks went by and Chastity had been in the house for 16 day, Niles counted, and every time he saw her she looked even more beautiful. They never had a long conversation, they just talked about what she would like to drink or if she needed anything. But Niles didn't care he was happy to hear her voice and hear her talk to him, even if it was just for a moment.

It was late evening and Chastity was still working in the office. Maxwell had gone out with Sara. Niles was standing in the kitchen daydreaming and completely lost in his thought when the phone rang. He blinked his eyes multiple times in a row to snap out of his thought and went to pick up the phone.

"Sheffield residence… Hi sir… She is? Okay me and Miss Babcock will be right over…" He hung up the phone and ran to fetch Miss Babcock.

He nocked on the office door and entered. "Miss Babcock. You have to come with me fast." He said while panting.

"What? Why? What is it?" She was confused.

"It's Sara. She's in labour at the hospital. Now come quick."

Chastity got of from the green leather armchair behind the desk and made her way to the front door with Niles hot on her heels.

In the car on the way to the hospital there was an awkward silence between them, 'cause of that they had never been alone together before, until Chastity broke the silence.

"I can't believe Sara is going to be a mother. I've known her for, I don't know how long, and now she has the life she wanted in high school. Married to a rich guy and a child. And my life dreams are never coming true…"

Niles felt she was really opening up to him, an acquaintance she barely spoken to. He felt honoured.

_Dare I ask?_ He asked himself before asking her anyway. "May I ask what you wish in life?" He didn't want to create an even more awkward silence; he just hoped she would answer.

"A successful career…" She paused "You know the usual." Was the only thing she said. She became quiet and looked out the passenger seat window. Niles felt that it became a little to quiet and turned on the radio. When he heard a love song play, he blushed._ Stop blushing_. He told himself.

Arriving to the hospital the clock was 11:57 p.m. They walked up the reception desk and asked for Sara. A nurse walked them to Sara's room; she held her newborn baby in her arms and looked at it with love in her eyes.

"Hi." Sara said with low voice when she saw Niles and Chastity coming into the room. "Come here and hold her."

"What's her name?" Chastity asked.

"Margaret Sheffield." Maxwell answered.

"She is beautiful, sir." Niles said. "Can I hold her?"

Sara handed over Margaret to Niles and Chastity moved closet to him to look at the newborn baby. Niles could feel her breath on his neck as she stood behind him, looking over his shoulder. He shivered, hoping no one would notice.

"Are you cold Niles?" Chastity asked.

_Damn it, she saw it._ "Just a little, nothing to worry about." He lied in response. "You want to hold?" He was talking about to Margaret.

She nodded and he handed her the baby. She held her for a few seconds until the baby started to cry. She headed her over to her mother.

"Bet she is hungry." Sara said.

"Niles can you take me home I have a lot of work to do in the morning? I need some sleep." Chastity said.

"Sure I can. Bye sir and congratulations." Niles said and went out the hospital room.

In the car the awkward silence for the previous ride were back. Niles just looked strait forward while Chastity looked out the passenger set window.

"Hey can you turn on the radio?" She asked. He turned on the radio, but this time it was a metal song playing. He recognised the song._ Ice Queen with Within Temptation._ He remembered the song from back in his England days when he and Maxwell use to play rock concert when they were younger. He silently laughed at the memory. He once again focused on the song; he could hear Chastity singing quiet for herself. Now he had a big grin on his face and without noticing Chastity looked at him.

"And what are you smiling for?" She asked him with a mocking voice.

"I just remembered a thing me and Maxwell used to do when we were younger when I heard this song." That statement was was partly true.

"What did you do?" She was now curious about what her employer used to do with his best friend.

"Ok, this may sound lame but when we were around 6-7 years old me and Maxwell played rock concert and this song was one of our favourites and well that's it." She laughed and he began to laugh with her at the lame memory.

"I also love this song. Reminds me of when I was a kid also around 6-7 years. My dad and I were together every weekend and he listened to this kind of music as I couldn't listen to it at my mom's after the divorce. She hated it 'cause I reminded her of dad" She was now looking at Niles as she spoke and he could feel her eyes on her. When the last part of the song came they were both singing as loud as they could.

"On cold wings, she's coming you better get moving…" They sang out loud.

When the song ended they laughed until they were at Chastity's apartment building.

"You know Niles, you're a fun guy. I didn't expect that. Bye." she began going out of the car.

"And you are fun as well. Bye, see you tomorrow." After hearing the words he had to say she closed the car door and Niles watched her, checking her body from behind. He smirked and started to drive to the empty mansion.

Two days later Margaret was released from the hospital. Niles did all he could to make her relaxed and happy while Sara was at country club and Maxwell was working.

"Hey Niles." Chastity's voice sang when she waltzed into the kitchen. "Could I get some coffee?"

Niles, who was holding a sleeping Margaret, nodded and rose to his feet and walked to Chastity.

"I can make you coffee," He said. "But only if you hold Margaret while I do it." He held the baby for her to take her, and she backed a few steps.

"I…I'm not so good with kids, epically not little babies."

"Go sit." He ordered and made a gesture to a chair at the kitchen table. She did as he said and sat down. He handed her Margaret, she could not back out now. She was tense, didn't move an inch of her body. He could see she was nervous and afraid she would hurt the baby if she moved. He observed her while making the coffee. When he was done he placed the mug on the island and went to take Margaret form Chastity.

"Your coffee is done, Miss Babcock." He took the baby and Chastity went from the chair as fast as she could, took her coffee and walked out.

He decided to put Margaret in her crib; he walked up the back stairs and into the nursery, gently putting the baby down. He went into his room, witch was next to Margaret's, to rest and clear his mind.

He laid down on the bed and closed his eyes. The first picture that came up was a smile, the lips were coloured with rich red lipstick. He smiled at the picture, but who it was or where it came from he had no idea. He laid all his focus on figuring out whom, only to find out it was Chastity. He smiled once again when her whole face appeared._ What is she doing in my head?_

Now he could see her whole body…

He opened his eyes face and sat up. He had seen her in a very revealing outfit, quite sexy._ But why? I mean she has a beautiful body, but why fantasies about her?_

Niles was confused. He liked her. A lot. But not love. Well, so he thought…

He watched at the clock, 12:30 pm. _That late already?_ He changes to sleeping clothes and when to bed. Dreaming about _her_.


	2. Chas and a big secret

**A/N: finally a new chapter, I had some writer block in the middle of the chapter (might explain some bad sentences).**

**And the ones who know me very well know I like do make a big scene out of nothing… That will appear just a little warning for overdramatic. And the song I mentioned I the first chapter, Ice Queen, will play a big part in this story so I recommend you listen to it (even if you don't like metal rock music.) That's it from me, now read, enjoy and review I want to know how many of you are reading ;)**

Disclaimer: As much as I love C.C. and Niles, I don't owe them I just like to borrow them and make them do stuff… I just owe my own imagination about them.

Unnoticed Love

Chapter 2

Chas and a big secret

1983

"No Maggie, don't go in there!" Niles warned a 4-year-old Margaret Sheffield while she was on her way to the office where Miss Babcock was working. Maxwell and Sara had to go the hospital to give birth to their second child.

It was to late, Maggie had her hand on the doorknob and waltzed into the office.

"Niiiiiiles!" Chastity's voice cut trough the silence of the mansion. "Get her out of here, I'm trying to work!"

Niles ran into the room and saw that Maggie was holding onto Chastity's leg, not wanting to let go.

"Aww, how sweet, seems like she likes you." Niles said when he saw the scene in front of him.

"Yes I like her too, but I have work to do. We can play later, okay kiddo?"

Maggie nodded and let go of Chastity's leg. Niles picked her up from the floor.

"Let's get you something to eat." They walked out for the office, leaving Chastity to work alone in peace.

After Maggie had her meal, Chastity walked into the kitchen and placed her rear on one of the chairs at the table. Niles placed a glass of water on the table for her.

"Hey Maggie, did you want to play earlier?" She said taking the child's hand in hers.

"I want to play hide and seek." Maggie said with her adorable toddler voice.

"Okay, kiddo you go hide then." Chastity helped Maggie out of the high chair and placed her hand over her eyes.

"One…Two…Three…" Chastity counted. Niles looked as Maggie took of, out of the kitchen. He took the opportunity to look at Chastity. She was as beautiful as the first time he saw her, except her hair had grown even longer.

"Ready or not, here I come!" Chastity said loud thinking Maggie would hear. She went out of the kitchen and Niles, who knew the toddler's favourite hiding place, went after her.

Chastity walked into the living room. She checked under the couch, behind the big armchair and near the piano. When she bent down to check the places, Niles' eyes went directly to her ass. He smirked and by the time she went back up he looked away, hiding his smirk.

Her hand was now on the doorknob to the office._ I have a strong feeling I left the door open. She must be here._ When the door opened she could here a cute little laughter coming for the green leather loveseat. She went down on her knees and putted her head on the floor to see under the couch.

"Found you!" she pointed at Maggie who was now letting out a loud laugh while Chatity tickled her making her come out from under the couch.

"I got an idea." Niles interrupted the girl's tickling. "While Miss Babcock was working we got a call from Maxwell saying that a little boy named Brighton has entered the world. And I thought we could make a 'Welcome' banner to them. What do you say?"

Chatity looked down at Maggie who nodded. "Ok Niles, we're on. Do you have all the stuff we need?"

"We'll collect them on the way, follow me." They walked into the kitchen again. On they way Niles had taken a big white cloth with him and Chastity had taken some and crayons to decorate with.

Niles wrote 'Welcome Brighton' with big black letters while Chastity and Maggie did the colourful decorations. Well Maggie just made lines of a bunch of colours. Chastity just drew some flowers here and there.

When they were finished Niles hung the banner in the living room. And right on time the doorbell rang. Maggie was placed in Chastity's arms, playing with her long brown hair. Niles twisted the door know and the three of them said, "Welcome home."

"Oh, how cute of you." Sara said with a high-pitched voice. She had the new Sheffield boy in her arms. He was sleeping peacefully.

Maggie pointed at the blue blanket that was wrapped around the baby. "What's that?"

The four adults shared a little laugh. "That's your baby brother." Niles answered.

Maggie jumped out of Chastity's arms and talked over to her mom and baby brother. Sara bent down so her toddler could see her brother.

"He's cute." Maggie said and took his and in hers.

Niles had taken the camera with him, so he snapped a picture at the cute sibling moment.

"So, who wants cake?" Niles asked the crowd. They all said yes and Maggie ran before everyone into the dinning room. "Caaaake." She screamed while running. The adult laughed once again at the toddler.

XXX

Later that night, the kids were sleeping and the four friends had a little chat with liquor in the living room. They were drinking and laughing. When they were quite drunk they decided to play a game of "Never have I ever."

"Never have I ever… Hmm… wanted to kiss someone in this room." Maxwell, who was the most drunk in the room, said. Everybody drank except for Chastity.

"Oh, Niles you drank who is it?" A pretty drunk Sara asked.

_What am I supposed to say? I mean she didn't drink, so I can say her, well I would never say I like Chastity until she likes me. Which isn't going to happen…_ "It's you my dear lady." He lied and took Sara's hand and placed it to his mouth and dropped a kiss on it.

"Oh, Niles." Sara said while giggling. When the giggle stopped she spoke again. "Niles, your turn."

He looked at the people around him; since he was the least drunk of them he took a not so personal statement. "Ummm…. Never have I ever coloured my hair."

Maxwell looked at him as if he was crazy. "Come on old man, you can do better. What do you REALLY want to know about us?"

Niles took a deep breath "Never have I ever been drunk and done something stupid." Everybody drank at that one. Even Chastity who had only drank two glass of wine. Niles looked at Chastity. "Care to explained what you did, you seem like the type that never gets into trouble." He addressed to Chastity. "You two I get." He pointed at Sara and Maxwell. "But you I don't." Pointed at Chastity

Now all three pares of eyes were on her, he could see the pier pressure affected her. "All right, all right I'll tell you. I was a couple of years ago at a collage party. Well, me and my friend had a little party in our dorm room, we danced laughed and drank, to much…" She went quiet. And didn't continued on.

"What happened after that?" Sara pushed her to keep on talking.

Chastity looked at the people around her once again, out of nowhere she went up from the floor and ran out of the door.

"What was that all about?" Maxwell asked.

Niles went up from the floor as well and ran after her. "I'll be back as soon as I can!" He said before walking through the door.

He saw her opening the door to a cab, he ran, caught the door and jumped in.

"I'll pay for this ride." He said to the chauffeur who started the cab.

"What are you doing here?" Chastity asked angry. He could hear on her voice and see in her eyes that she'd been crying.

"What happened in there, please tell me."

"Non of your business!" She was now screaming at him and a new set of tears ran down her cheeks.

_My god this woman is unbelievable. _He stretched his arm behind her and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. She didn't care; she just looked out the window. Moments later he could hear her sing quiet to herself the song they had been singing in the car four years ago, the day Maggie was born. _Ice Queen… _He thought.

They arrived in front of Chastity's apartment building, and Niles followed her out of the cab.

"You could have stayed in the cab, now you have to take another one." She said.

"I'll follow you up to your door, I have to know you go to sleep safe and sound."

She shrugged her shoulders like she didn't care and walked into the apartment building, with Niles hot on her heels. The ride the elevator in was silent, and he could hear her still humming on the same song as in the cab. _Why that song? I have to know._

"You like that song, uh?"

She stopped and looked at him. "What are you talking about? What song?"

He looked at the confused. "You're constantly humming a song."

"I am? I think you drank to much this night…"

"_Pling"_ the elevator door opened and they both stepped out. He walked with her to the door.

"Bye Niles." She closed the door but he stopped it with his foot. "What!" She said with an angry tone.

"Tell me what happened, please. I mean we're friends, you can tell me…"

Her eyes travelled from his face down to her feet. The opened the door more so he could get in, she went to sit on the couch.

"At the party, there were I and my best friend Catharine, her boyfriend and his friend." Niles heard her sad tone and walked to sit next to her.

"And as I said before, we drank to much. One thing let to another and…" The tiers were running down her checks and Niles pulled her into a friendly embrace.

"If it's to hard for you, you don't have to tell me." Niles said hoping she would stop crying, but at the same time he quite liked it. Holding the woman he liked so much in a comforting embrace. He could hear her breathing between sobs looking for the right words.

"Well… I got… I got… pregnant…" She buried her face in his chest, more tears came and he lifted a hand to stroke her long brown hair.

"Can you tell me what happened after?"

Her sobs was now fewer and she spoke again. "I got hit in the stomach. By the father…"

"Oh my god, that's terrible. Did he do it on purpose?"

"I think so, I mean he hated me but when he was drunk he always flirted with me. And when he found out by my so-called-friend he hit me." She now looked at Niles whose face was red of anger towards the man who hurt her.

"What's that horrible man's name?" He said out of pure anger.

"Robert Ackerman. But please Niles, don't contact him."

"But what he did to you, that's not acceptable. He should be put in prison. Or better yet, death row!" He rose to his feet out of rage, he could not just sit there, he had to do something, anything. Chastity grabbed his wrist to stop him do anything stupid.

"Niles I said stop. Please just take a deep breath and calm down."

"How can I be calm? I just found out that one of my best friends have been a victim of assault when she was pregnant and the baby died. Which make it even more serious, it's murder."

"Niles please, It was 8 years ago I'm over it." Her tears welled up from her eyes once again. "Please Niles just listen to me!" Niles calmed down a little and sat down again. "Whatever you do, please, don't contact him in any way. He told me he was going to hurt me if someone I know contacted him."

"Go to bed. It's late and I can see you're tired." He didn't want to discus this anymore. He wanted her to go to sleep safe and sound. "Bye Miss Babcock." He walked towards the front door, and she towards her bedroom door.

XXX

"What happened to me? I what if she suspects I like her? I mean I was caring to much. My my, I'm screwed." Niles was lying on his bed, eyes on the roof, thinking of the earlier event with Chastity. "Why did I get so angry, now she is going to ignore me, I was to overprotective."

He closed his eyes and drifted of to a deep sleep.

**A/N like I said above big scenes out of nothing =)**


End file.
